


…Умирают молодыми

by Lala_Sara



Series: Dip Dip (Считалочка) [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Crossworlds (1997), Fifth Element (1997), Lost in Space (TV), Red Dwarf, Super Mario Bros. (1993)
Genre: Derogatory Language, M/M, Multi, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints<br/>The sinners are much more fun...<br/>You know that only the good die young</p><p>Billy Joel_Only The Good Die Young</p><p>Я лучше буду смеяться с грешниками, чем плакать со святыми<br/>Грешники гораздо забавней…<br/>Ты знаешь, что только хорошие умирают молодыми</p><p>Билли Джоэл_Только Хорошие Умирают Молодыми</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. На волосок от Смерти

**Author's Note:**

> немножко подправила и обновила всю серию, но в этой части было больше всего исправлений (если не считать полностью переписанную первую часть, Пересчет)

_"What are you grinning for?" he asked the figure on the next branch._

_I CAN'T HELP IT, said Death. NOW WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO LET GO? I CAN'T HANG AROUND ALL DAY._

_"I can," said Rincewind defiantly._

_Terry Pratchett “Colour of Magic”_

_«Чего скалишься?» - спросил он фигуру на соседней ветке._

_Я НЕ МОГУ С ЭТИМ НИЧЕГО ПОДЕЛАТЬ, сказал Смерть. ТЕПЕРЬ, НЕ БУДЕШЬ ЛИ ТЫ ТАК ЛЮБЕЗЕН ОТПУСТИТЬ ВЕТКУ? Я НЕ МОГУ БОЛТАТЬСЯ ТУТ ВЕСЬ ДЕНЬ._

_«Зато я могу», - сказал Ринсвинд вызывающе._

_Тэрри Прэтчетт «Цвет Волшебства»_

 

Не подумайте, что я жалуюсь, но бывало с вами такое, когда, что бы вы ни делали, как бы ни крутились, все ведет вас в такую глубокую жопу, что оттуда можно увидеть звёзды днём? А всё отчего? Потому что такова ваша КАРМА. Ещё одно идиотское слово, которым неудачники вроде меня оправдывают свои неудачи. Мол, так было задумано. Мы должны пройти через это, чтобы стать лучше. И самый страшный грех в этот момент – отчаянье. Ты лежишь и спокойно ждёшь смерти, потому что тебе больше ничего не остаётся. И она, вернее Он, приходит.

\- АРНОЛЬД ДЖУДАС РИММЕР. ТВОЯ ЖИЗНЬ ОКОНЧЕНА. ПОЙДЁМ СО МНОЙ, - звучит у тебя в голове его безразличный голос.

Он почему-то помогает тебе подняться, а ведь тебе уже было так хорошо, свернувшемуся на полу в позе эмбриона… и вещает какую-то чушь вроде:

\- МЫ ПОЙДЁМ К РЕКЕ СТИКС, ГДЕ ТЫ ПОЛОЖИШЬ МОНЕТУ В…

Но ты Его не слушаешь, потому что в этот миг, когда ты снова оказался на ногах, к тебе приходит ещё одна безумная идея, лучик надежды, и ты, цепляясь за него изо всех сил, пинаешь Смерти промеж ног.

\- Не сегодня, дружок, - говоришь ты больше самому себе.

Он сгибается и падает на колени, роняя косу. И тебе уже приходит в голову другая дурацкая идея – обставить такой удачный финт покрасивее. Наклонившись к нему, ты произносишь патетическую фразу:

\- Помни: «Только хорошие умирают молодыми».

И, довольный произведённым эффектом (выпендриваться перед самим собой – очень стоящая привычка), ты вприпрыжку мчишься по коридору, не обращая внимания на едкий дым и тряску, – к, возможно, последней и о такой призрачной надежде не встретиться с только что избитым тобой гражданином снова как можно дольше. Занавес.

Это у вас занавес, а у меня еще уйма работы. Во-первых, мне нужно отыскать палубу Зю… Зед. Потом мне нужно найти там то, что перепрограммировывает (я правильно сказал?) вирусы. Ну, предположим, медлаборатории на палубе Зю… Зед оборудованы стеклянными стенами, и вирус, запрограммированный (!!!) не есть стекло, ещё не успел умять половину оборудования, но…, впрочем, и это мне тоже удаётся, – вот оно, заветное. Ещё немного, и нужный код готов. Чтобы долго не думать, я выбрал для жадного микроба, который с аппетитом дожёвывает переборки корабля, самую строгую диету: алкоголь. После недавно пережитого по вине этого химического элемента (между прочим, у меня до сих пор похмелье!) желаю и ему, вирусу, того же. Всё остальное, а, в первую очередь, металл, из рациона микроба удаляется. Теперь всё зависит от того, подействует ли код. Сомнения имеют место быть, поэтому-то мы и не догадались сразу о такой возможности, хотя сами проделывали подобный эксперимент совсем недавно, в результате чего, правда, остались совершенно голыми и лысыми… но на пару с Листи это не могло быть таким уж ужасным опытом, ну, вы меня понимаете… Наконец я увидел его голым и при этом не пьяным. В общем, проблема состояла в том, что хамелеоидный вирус прибыл к нам извне, с корабля Гермес, хотя мы и знаем, что он создан искусственно, также в какой-то лаборатории, потому что он был запрограммирован (теперь вы понимаете, почему я поставил так много восклицательных знаков?) брезговать стеклом - для удобства – ведь нужно же его в чём-то держать. Тем не менее, коды могли не подойти, или он в принципе мог быть защищён от перепрограммирования.

Вы не подумайте – пока я пытался объяснить вам, что к чему, прошло именно столько времени, сколько вы это читали – я ждал признаков того, что код действует. И ждал… И ждал… Вообще-то мне больше делать нечего, так что я терпелив. Я уже заперт на этой палубе, так как вирус проел обшивку, и аварийные переборки отрезали палубы друг от друга.

Наконец я заметил определённую перемену во вкусовых пристрастиях вируса. Нужно время, чтобы код распространился по кораблю, но раз дело пошло – можно и расслабиться. Так как мои друзья слиняли в зеркальный мир, а агрегат сломался, заперев их там, а меня здесь, единственный выход – соорудить его заново. И не надо биться головой о стеклянную стенку – добытое таким образом сатори не гарантирует, что я вспомню то, чего никогда не знал. Знать бы ещё, откуда у Крайтона вообще был этот аппарат, а у Кочански идея его применения? Сдаётся мне, они не только Палочку Времени спёрли, будучи Канарейками… Мародёры. Если бы они не перехватили инициативу, а удосужились пять минут подумать, мы бы не ухлопали столько времени на эту дурацкую идею. Вынести из зеркального мира антидот возможно, только если оттуда принести сам вирус, а, как я понял, никаким вирусом там и не пахло. Я бы обязательно понял, если бы его там встретил…

Раз аппарат по перемещению в зазеркалье потерян так же, как и Палочка Времени, придётся пока забыть об этом, а направить все свои силы на спасание себя. И корабля. В конце концов, теперь я здесь капитан, как справедливо заметила пищераздаточная железяка. А значит, соорудить более известный мне агрегат – межпространственный двигатель! После того, как восстановлю корабль. Хотя бы относительно. Потом я прилечу в Штаб, и там мне помогут вытащить моих друзей из зеркала.

Пришлось поднатужиться и вспомнить, как гоняться за наноботами и заставлять уже их делать то, что тебе надо. Пока они латали корабль, я проголодался. Мысли о еде проассоциировались у меня с подлым раздатчиком еды, который долбанул меня банкой по затылку. И это в благодарность за все годы, которые я пребывал на службе починки этих наглых выплёвывателей помоев!

Я слабо помнил схему устройства, которое мне предстояло соорудить – быть человеком после голограммы, да ещё голограммы Аса с памятью всех Асов до него, да ещё с компьютером Асмобиля под рукой, да ещё оснащённым базой данных Сопротивления было, мягко скажем, трудновато. И привычка полагаться на всё вышеперечисленное могла дорого мне сейчас обойтись. Когда я «уходил в отставку» (Ас – должность пожизненная, но мне удалось обойти общепринятые правила), единственное, что я оставил себе – это то единственное, что я когда-то взял с собой, уходя в Асы. Мемокристалл с записью Листера. Зачем, если я намеревался потом видеть его каждый день? Ну не оставлять же мне его было этому недоумку. Весьма забавный бы вышел подарок. Я даже представляю его реакцию. Пожалуй, пожизненная аллергия на Листи ему после этого обеспечена.

Не взяв, на всякий пожарный, даже самый завалящийся ключ (даже свисток, подаренный самим королём, остался в бардачке Асмобиля), я обрекал себя сейчас на гибель. Если, конечно, схема межпространственного двигателя типа малый не встанет у меня перед глазами достаточно чётко, чтобы я мог его собрать. Наноботы не могут сделать этого за меня – они могут восстановить то, что знают, но в двигателе Асмобиля они, насколько я знаю, не копались… Хотя следует подумать и об этом, – иногда они становятся чертовски любопытными, если к ним попадают новые механизмы.

Я знаю, до этого надо было додуматься раньше, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, – а ведь вполне возможно, что аппарат для входа в зазеркалье уже восстановлен, если наноботы знают его устройство. Подойдя к палате капитана, где он находился до того, как вирус уничтожил его, я покосился на раздаточный автомат в коридоре. Наглый агрегат дожевал капитанские приказы и стоял с таким видом, как будто корабль принадлежал ему. Вполне возможно, нахватался привычек у самого Холлистера. Если мне придётся делать двигатель, я начну с разборки этого куска металлолома на запчасти, даже если единственное, что мне оттуда пригодится, это гайки с корпуса!

Наноботы уже поработали с этим уровнем, и всё здесь теперь выглядело совсем новым. Посередине комнаты, на платформе, как и прежде, стояла установка, луч, направленный на зеркало, рябил его поверхность. Одно из двух – либо я всё-таки умер и почему-то попал в рай, либо удача повернулась ко мне лицом, решив посмотреть, кто тут у нас такой неунывающий.

Я убедился в том, что агрегат не собирается ломаться, запер палату изнутри на всякий случай, и шагнул в зеркало.

\- ВОТ ТЫ ГДЕ, - первое, что я увидел, был весело ухмыляющийся череп. Второе – то, во что была одета Смерть (а у неё, в отличие от предыдущего представителя древнейшей профессии, голос был явственно женский, да ещё и кокетливый) – кремово-розовый балахон с кружевными рюшечками и ленточками по всей длине.

«Какая нелепая Смерть», - подумал я невольно.

Третье, что я успел разглядеть за Смертью, пока не нырнул назад в свой мир, был почти такой же аппарат, стоящий на том же месте посреди комнаты, но мне и секунды хватило, чтобы узнать примочку, притороченную к нему – этой штукой пугают новобранцев в Сопротивлении как детей букой. Хреновина сама по себе не представляла интереса, но вот в сочетании с любым устройством межпространственного перехода имела обыкновение при любой попытке такого перехода так усиливать проход, что он становился трёхкилометровым в диаметре, соответственно всё, что попадало в этот диаметр, колбасило, таращило и плющило.

Не успел я отдышаться, из зеркала высунулась изящная рука скелета, и, стукнув по моему плечу пальцем, Смерть сказала (звуки, пройдя через зеркало, были глухими, но звучали всё также игриво):

\- ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ ВОДИШЬ.

Затем раздалось кокетливое хихиканье, и рука сгинула.

Я отступил от зеркала ещё на шаг, и такой же костистый палец постукал меня по другому плечу сзади.

Обернувшись, я с нескрываемым облегчением вздохнул – это был Смерть, который всё ещё держался одной рукой за пах. Я не в курсе, почему моё подсознание решило, что у него там что-то есть, но факт оставался фактом.

\- Подружка? – кивнул я через плечо на зеркало.

Он ничего не ответил, только укоризненно посмотрел на меня.

 

**_Smeg my bitch up!_ **

**_(_ ** **_вставка_ ** **_№1)_ **

_Zachary Smith: Trust me, Major. Evil knows evil._

_«Lost in Space»_

_Закари Смит: Поверьте мне, майор. Зло знает зло._

_«Потерянные в космосе»_

 

Закари не знал, что он собирался сделать конкретно. Зачем он помчался к Арнольду? Почему не вернулся в Штаб? Почему так и бросил освободившего его Аса на Промежутке, даже не указав дороги? Не предупредил никого о Зорге? Почему его так взволновало то, что Риммер жив? Смит долго задавал себе эти вопросы, но так и не нашёл рационального объяснения. Может, он тоже спятил, как Жан-Батист? Но он не знал, где тот - с Промежутка он мог попасть куда угодно. Или не попасть никуда и бродить там часами, как Арни. Тот и освободил Смита, которого Зорг бросил связанным в кокпите Дикого Огня.

Закари тогда спросил Холли, где Арнольд. Та немного поупрямилась, но вскоре подтвердила, то Зорг сказал правду - Арнольд, тот, который в свое время вывез Смита с Юпитера 2, не погиб, а находится в своем собственном мире. Послав Арни за помощью - пришлось напомнить ему маршрут до Штаба и придать начального ускорения, он попросил Холли отвезти его в родной мир Риммера.

Красный Карлик на глазах распадался на куски. Эвакуация почти заканчивалась, когда Дикий Огонь влетел в док, но у доктора было щемящее чувство, что бывший Ас не сможет покинуть корабль, не попытавшись его спасти. Поиски неэвакуированных привели его к группе людей. Риммера среди них не было.

\- Простите, вы не подскажете, где я могу найти Арнольда Риммера?

\- В зеркале, - ответила единственная женщина группы. - Но думаю, нам следует пойти за ним.

\- Ну, что он опять такого натворил, что вы ищете его, вместо того, чтобы эвакуироваться, как все нормальные люди? - вздохнул один из мужчин, похожий на престарелого подростка.

\- Что он натворил, что вы собираетесь пойти за ним... куда? В зеркало? вместо того, чтобы эвакуироваться? - парировал Смит.

Все задумались, но никто не ответил.

\- Кто-нибудь, отцепите его от меня! – завизжал другой мужчина, похожий на попугая, имея в виду мужчину, похожего на гориллу, повисшего на нем. – Он мне весь костюм помнёт!

\- Он твой, Кот, неужели нельзя приказать ему стоять смирно? Я понимаю, бросать его жалко, но почему ты не можешь ему приказывать, ему же это нравится? - пожал плечами престарелый подросток.

\- Большое Мясо, убери с меня руки! – наконец набравшись храбрости и приказного голоса, заорал "кот" прямо в ухо горилле. Как ни странно, тот тут же повиновался.

\- Вот так-то, - одёргивая пижонский костюм, кивнул Кот.

\- Аппарат починен, сэр, - высказала мятая консервная банка, по всей видимости, призванная в этом измерении изображать робота. Хотя, возможно, он просто был жертвой аварии...

Приглядевшись к аппарату, Смит понял, что Арнольд действительно буквально в зеркале… И не успел он даже подумать о Твидлди и Твидлдам, как из подёрнувшегося рябью зеркала вышел Риммер. В руках он держал пробирку с чёрной жидкостью, на которую тут же уставился, приговаривая: «Теперь чёрная. Что бы это значило?».

\- Римси! – радостно приветствовал его пожилой подросток.

\- Сэр? – выжидательно посмотрел на него робот.

\- То, что выходит оттуда, становится тем, что оно здесь, - донесся с запястья обрадовавшегося явлению бывшего Аса народу приятный мужской голос.

\- Глубокая мысль, Холли, - ответствовал хозяин говорящих часов. – Только чуть-чуть бы посвоевременней. Мы потеряли на этой идее кучу времени. Корабль сейчас развалится! Что нам делать?

\- Последовать за мной в мой катер? – предположил за всех Закари, пытаясь понять, почему злость на Риммера (он его _оплакивал_!) у него только усилилась, несмотря на его растерянный вид. Возможно, потому что он чувствовал, что растерянность эта прикрывает какие-то мало свойственные бывшему Асу черты. Впрочем, на сомнения времени совсем не оставалось – корабль скрипел и стонал в предсмертной агонии.

Они пошли, подхватив оконфуженного Арнольда под руки, уворачиваясь от искрящих проводов и едкого дыма, подпрыгивая от резких толчков.

Только увидев, что за катер имелся в виду, все, кто имел счастье лицезреть Дикий Огонь до этого, ахнули.

\- Где Ас? – выпалил, явно поражённый до глубины души, тот, кто назвал Арнольда Римси.

\- Долгая история, - отмахнулся Смит, пытаясь впихнуть в кабину, рассчитанную на двух, семь существ, одно из которых могло потянуть на целых три.

\- Кот, может, оставим его здесь? - со всей деликатностью предложила женщина, имея в виду Большое Мясо. – Мы не влезем.

\- Это моя сучка, если бы это была твоя сучка, ты б её оставила? Нет уж, раз уж это моя сучка, то я хочу взять её с собой, - проснулось у кошачьего кошачье чувство собственности.

Риммер ушёл последним, торжественно попрощавшись с кораблём.

Еле протиснувшись к штурвалу, Закари направил красный катерок к ближайшей свободной планете, где они могли бы поговорить спокойно о делах, а не о том, у кого чей локоть в чьём ухе.

Высадившись на планете, предложенной Холли (той, которая бортовой компьютер Асмобиля, а не того, который пребывал на запястье человека, имя которого доктор наконец узнал - Дэйв Листер), которая хоть и не баловала своим климатом, но была всё же несравненно комфортней переполненного кокпита, доктор рассказал своим спутникам всё, что знал. О своём непосредственном участии в похищении Асмобиля у нового Аса (дважды, если считать последний) он, разумеется, по возможности умолчал. Листер был шокирован новостью о том, что сидящий с ними Риммер был не воскрешенный наноботами, а тот, с которым он был годы до этого, и растерянно бормотал ему что-то вроде "Ну как же так... Ну сказать-то можно было...". Риммер подозрительно на него косился.

Поэтому, когда он, вместо того чтобы предложить незамедлительно вернуться в Штаб и покаяться, предложил нечто совсем противоположное – пойти всемером на Зорга, Смит заподозрил неладное. Возражал только Кот, хотя и он, почувствовав себя за спиной своей «сучки» безопасней, чем за бронированной стеной, тоже не слишком противился.

Они полетели туда, где Зорг должен был быть – так как ему больше понравилось путешествовать через Промежуток, чем использовать катер, он потребовал у Холли карту тех мест, в которые ему не терпелось заглянуть, и взял простой ключ от Промежутка, поэтому бортовой компьютер Асмобиля знала, куда он направляется.

Но, дойдя до того мира, первое, что сделал Риммер, это сдал всю их компанию с потрохами. Они так и не нашли Зорга, но попали под местный переворот. И Арнольд тут же перешел на сторону побеждающих.

Их схватили и посадили в какую-то полуразвалившуюся башню-небоскрёб. При сопротивлении Большое Мясо был бы непобедим, если бы кроме Кота заботился ещё о ком-нибудь. Защищая своего хозяина, он тяжело покалечил большинство нападавших, но после того, как какой-то луч, выпущенный из подобия базуки, превратил Кота в… кота… то есть мелкое чёрное шипящее существо с шерстью дыбом, и тот вцепился громиле в загривок от неожиданности, Большое Мясо был обречён. А с ним и вся компания. Они, связанные и побитые, наблюдали, как тот, кто выстрелил в Кота, видимо, представляя местную власть, дружески разговаривал с предателем Риммером. Договорившись о чём-то с типом, вызвавшем в Смите тошнотворное дежавю, перебежчик сел в Дикий Огонь и укатил куда-то.

\- Вот ведь сволочь, - сокрушённо поделился Листер.

\- Сдаётся мне, что это не тот, кого мы с вами знаем, - утешил его Закари.

В Сопротивлении рассказывали о теневых мирах, иногда называемых зеркальными. У каждого мира была своя темная сторона. Его можно было бы спутать с обычным параллельным, если бы он не был настолько параллелен - этот мир всегда преследовал свою светлую сторону, ка тень. Или как отражение. Но Зорг больше ассоциировал такие миры с тенью, потому что в тких мирах все было темнее. Поэтому он и не вспомнил об этом сразу, как только увидел аппарат, ведущий в зеркало.

\- Зеркальный Риммер? Вот сволочь! – уже радостно воскликнул Дэйв, когда Смит поделился своими подозрениями.

\- Если там всё наоборот, то наш Риммер никогда не станет предателем, - пояснил он свою мысль недоуменно уставившемуся на него роботу.

\- Довольно оптимистично, сэр, - пессимистично заметила жестянка.

_(конец вставки №1)_

_(продолжение первой главы)_

У меня было много дел. Так как аппарат в зазеркалье всё ещё не был активирован, оставался маленький шанс, что мои действия могут этому как-то помешать. Я ничего не знал о зеркальных мирах, но по логике вещей нужно было – во-первых, выключить аппарат здесь, во-вторых, ликвидировать возможный портал, то есть зеркало. Насколько я понял, необходимо наличие обоих зеркал, для того, чтобы открыть эту дверь. Так что, после того, как, не обращая внимания на укоризненно стоящего между аппаратом и зеркалом Смерть, я выключил устройство, мне осталось только поднять стул и швырнуть им в зеркало. Потом я подумал – что мешает им найти другое зеркало? - и вылетел в коридор. Найти все зеркала на Карлике? Мне понадобилось три часа – я просто заходил во все помещения подряд и громил зеркала, которые мог найти. Всё это время Смерть ходил за мной следом, и его укоризненный вид постепенно сменялся уважительным. Только доколотив последние два зеркала, я сообразил, что вообще-то можно было перепрограммировать микроб с алкоголя на зеркальную амальгаму, но было уже поздно.

Я забрёл в чью-то комнату и просто повалился на кровать. Проспав без задних ног неизвестное мне количество времени, я проснулся от голода. Так как я так и не поел за весь день, меня уже мутило. Решив не связываться больше с раздатчиками пищи, я не рискнул применить снова мой излюбленный способ «монетка на верёвочке». Я порылся в личных вещах того, в чьей комнате заночевал, и, обнаружив талончик, скормил его автомату в коридоре.

Смерть, проведший вахту у меня в ногах, так и не произнеся ни единого слова (видимо, решив, что именно за болтовню со мной он и поплатился), смотрел заинтересованно на то, как я поглощаю не слишком здоровую пищу с отчаяньем коровы, которая не прекращает жевать жвачку даже в очереди на бойню.

Так как, по всей видимости, угроза превращения в точку сингулярности для нас с Карликом миновала, я решил подумать о своих обязанностях как капитана этого корабля. Ещё совсем недавно я отдал бы всё, лишь бы стать им, капитаном, но без Листи это теряло всякий смысл. Зайдя на капитанский мостик, (а сам капитан, насколько мне известно, в этом заведении бывал только раз в год с проверкой) я почувствовал себя одиноко. Не имея никаких планов насчёт пространственных координат Карлика, я просто проверил все системы, которые, из-за идиотской привычки наноботов перебарщивать, имели теперь на двадцать функций и, соответственно, панелей больше. Потом я решил вдохновиться каким-нибудь видом на уныло пустом обзорном экране и включил последнюю запись, которую сделали камеры обзора корабля. Челноки и спасательные шлюпки покидали Карлик, отправившись в неизвестность, навстречу, возможно, ещё более ужасной Смерти, чем тот, что стоял за моими плечами. Я печально, с чувством, протрубил губами спуск флага, и на глаза мои навернулись слёзы.

Я уже подумывал, не разыскать ли команду, или хотя бы тех, кто ещё жив, как внимание моё привлёк маленький катерок, который не улетал с Карлика, а пришвартовывался на нём! Я чуть было не просмотрел его, так как его было трудно различить на красной обшивке корабля. Сделав максимальное увеличение, я убедился в том, что это мой Дикий Огонь! Прокрутив дальше, я понял, что он покинул Карлик гораздо позже всех остальных. Максимальное увеличение максимальным увеличением, но единственное, что было видно в его иллюминаторе под таким углом, был расплюснутый о стекло нос Листи, который то ли таким образом прощался с Карликом, то ли в кабине было так тесно…

\- Ас! – вскричал я в сердцах. – Нашу мать!

Они оставили меня, а вовсе не ринулись за мной в неизвестность. И хоть я уверен, что Листи был против, подлые недочеловеки уговорили его бросить меня здесь. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что он принял Аса за меня, а новый воскресший Риммер так ему осточертел, что он был рад от него, то есть меня, избавиться… Первый раз с тех пор, как Зорг подал мне идею обмена со своим воскресшим двойником, я почувствовал себя глубоко несчастным и обманутым. Реакция Листи была вполне очевидна и даже каким-то образом льстила мне, но вот собственные действия больше не казались мне такими блестящими. Как говорится – за что боролись, на то и напоролись. Ну вот почему я струсил и выдавал себя за другого?

В любом случае мне ещё необходимее было собрать межпространственный двигатель. Чем я и занялся, вооружившись молотком. Так как я на самом деле не знал, с чего же нужно начать, я для вдохновения расколотил обидевший меня раздаточный автомат, вложив в это все эмоции, которые в любом случае грозили выйти наружу (вот в каком настроении нужно было громить зеркала). Причитающий автомат божился, что наврал мне ненамеренно, что он своими собственными рецепторами слышал, как мои друзья собирались пойти за мной в зеркальную вселенную… Но, после того, как я распотрошил его, вынув все содержавшиеся в нём продукты, он признался, что слышал, как кто-то подошёл, позвав их на свой катер, и они бежали. Раздатчик пищи – это вам не автоответчик, поэтому воспроизвести весь разговор он был не в состоянии. А пересказ собственными словами от того, кто слышал разговор, но не видел события, был весьма расплывчат.

Решив разобраться на месте, я с энтузиазмом взялся за работу. Вообще-то схема малого межпространственного двигателя была достаточно проста, как и всё гениальное. Достаточно было понять принцип, а запчасти приложатся. Принцип, который я, в интересах секретности, приводить здесь не буду, был достаточно иррационален, чтобы я его запомнил с первого раза. Но между принципом и запчастями всё-таки была большая пропасть. Одно дело, впрочем, чинить двигатель. Тут образы того, что может являться заменой той или иной детали, всплывают сами. Но начать с пустого места?

\- СЧЁТЧИК.

\- Что? – Смерть с интересом заглядывал мне через плечо, хотя там пока ещё ничего и не было.

\- ЛЕГЧЕ ВСЕГО НАЧИНАТЬ СО СЧЁТЧИКА, - пояснил он мне свою мысль.

\- И правда, - согласился я. Найдя подходящий, я положил его на пустое место в середину стола. – Я давно хотел спросить - а почему ты всё ещё здесь?

\- ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НА ВОЛОСОК ОТ СМЕРТИ, - проговорил он, почти положив мне подбородок на плечо.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - слегка отодвинулся от него я.

\- МИКРОБ ВЫРАБАТЫВАЕТ ИММУНИТЕТ К КОДУ, - безразлично ответствовал он.

Новость была не из приятных. Значит, всё дело в скорости – кто быстрей? Такого рода соревнования были моей слабостью. В буквальном смысле, то есть я был в них слаб.

Посмотрев на лежащий на столе счётчик, я представил, к чему он должен присоединяться. И так вот, кусочек за кусочком, я складывал мозаику двигателя, подчас надолго останавливаясь, путаясь, переделывая…

Когда всё было готово – хотя уверенность в этом была относительной, я поставил на счётчике единственные координаты, которые знал без Холли и её базы данных: 000. Вирус, окончательно наплевав на диету и пожирая даже стекло, уже подбирался к моему агрегату, со стороны смахивавшему на гору мусора. Включив зажигание, я зажмурился.

Открыл я глаза, когда грохот затих, и долго корчился на полу, пытаясь прийти в себя. В себя прийти не удавалось – меня выворачивало наизнанку, плющило и таращило. Решив, что ждать облегчения бессмысленно, я попытался сориентироваться в обстановке. Корабль приземлился. В результате чего изъеденные переборки смялись под весом оставшейся конструкции. Всего-то и нужно было, что найти выход из груды металлолома, которым стал Карлик. Когда мне всё-таки это удалось, тошнота почти прошла. Микробу, как и мне, стало здесь плохо, но, в отличие от меня, силы воли (отличающей разумное от неразумного) у него не было, и он, в отличие опять-таки от меня, издох.

\- Да, - высказался я, пытаясь сфокусироваться на желто-оранжевом пейзаже вокруг, чтобы найти нужные скалы. Меня всё ещё подташнивало. – Теперь я понимаю. Живым на Промежутке жутко хреново.

\- Я МОГУ ПОМОЧЬ, - отозвался Смерть.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - отказался от «заманчивого» предложения я.

\- Только бы они не перенесли Штаб, только бы они не перенесли Штаб, - приговаривал я, приближаясь к месту, через которое можно было попасть из Промежутка на планету, на которой Сопротивление организовало свой штаб.

Выйдя на знакомый степной пейзаж, я грохнулся оземь, так как мои худшие опасения подтвердились. Я прошел через столько, только для того, чтобы умереть на этой всеми забытой планете, с которой съехала параноидальная королевская чета. Угроза подобного всегда существовала, но Холли просто могла запросить новые данные, а один, да ещё без ключа (и почему я не додумался взять с собой собранный мной двигатель!) я был обречён на гибель. В лучшем случае я найду дикое племя, которое было единственным относительно разумным местным видом, и меня ассимилируют, мало не покажется.

\- Но они должны же были оставить что-нибудь для заблудших, - ползал я по жухлой травке, мотая головой. – Они ведь добрые, они думают обо всех. Должен быть какой-нибудь знак, какая-то записка…

\- ВРОДЕ ЭТОГО? – я обернулся на Смерть. Он стоял рядом с большим дорожным указателем, на котором было начертано: «Направо пойдёшь – срок получишь, налево пойдёшь – губернатором станешь, а прямо (потом два раза налево, обогнуть большой валун и снова прямо до самого утра) пойдёшь – на патруль нарвёшься».

Я вгляделся в указанные стороны и ничего не понял – степь да степь была кругом, куда не кинь.

\- МОЖЕТ, ЭТО НЕ ЗДЕСЬ? – сказал Смерть, проследив за моим взглядом.

Я долбанул себя по лбу:

\- Ну конечно, это на Промежутке. Только мне теперь от этого какая польза? Мне нужен ключ, чтобы попасть туда обратно.

Смерть с интересом начал осматривать знак. Не выдержав, я присоединился к нему. И точно – в углублении между щитом и столбом как бы небрежно завалялся кусок засохшей грязи. Раскрошив между пальцами землю, я обнаружил внутри маленький полупрозрачный камешек. Одноразовый ключ. Если я снова выйду не туда, он мне уже не поможет (впрочем, у меня ещё есть мой двигатель). Тщательно запомнив указания, выбитые на знаке, я шагнул в Промежуток.

\- Знаешь, - сказал я Смерти, карабкаясь вверх по Карлику, - Я когда-то был на твоём месте.

\- ТЫ БЫЛ СМЕРТЬЮ? – мне могло и показаться, но, думаю, вместо уместного удивления, он произнёс это тоном родителя, снисходительно выслушивающего бред воображения своего чада.

\- Нет, галлюцинацией. Которая не даёт спятить своему спутнику, оказавшемуся волею судеб в одиночестве.

Докарабкавшись до двигателя, я решил отдохнуть. Через несколько часов, поевший и отоспавшийся (хотя спать на Промежутке было не то чтобы запрещено, но крайне нежелательно - можно было случайно куда-нибудь выйти и не вернуться), я доволок двигатель до нужного выхода на новый Штаб и обернулся к Смерти.

\- На всякий случай, если там действительно настоящий Штаб… - промолвил я, смущённо опустив глаза. – Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но… Без тебя бы я не выжил. Спасибо.

\- НЕ ЗА ЧТО, - промолвил он удивлённо.

\- Хотя всё равно, надеюсь, что мы не увидимся как можно дольше.

Я помахал ему рукой и шагнул наружу.


	2. Движение Сопротивления

_Good Ash: What... are you?  Are you me?_

_Bad Ash: WHAT... ARE GOO?  ARE GOO ME?!! You sound like a jerk!_

_Good Ash: Why are you doing this?!_

_Bad Ash: Wanna know?  'cause the answers easy. It's cause I'm the bad Ash, and yer… little goody two-shoes, little goody two-shoes, little good…_

_BANG!_

_Good Ash: Good...Bad...I'm the Ash with the gun._

_“Evil Dead: The Army of Darkness”_

_Хороший Эш: Что… ты такое? Ты – я?_

_Плохой Эш: ЧТО… ТИ ТАКОЕ? ТИ – Я?!! Ты говоришь как придурок!_

_Хороший Эш: Почему ты это делаешь?_

_Плохой Эш: Хочешь знать? Потому что ответ лёгкий. Это потому что я плохой Эш, а ты… паинька, паинька, паи…_

_БАБАХ!_

_Хороший Эш: Хороший…Плохой…Я Эш с ружьём._

_«Зловещие Мертвецы: Армия Тьмы»_

 

Не знаю, кто у них выбирает место для Штаба, но меня прошибло некоторое дежавю при виде знакомого глазу степного пейзажа. На сей раз, правда, уже с не менее знакомым лагерем в метрах трёхстах от входа.

Меня подхватили под руки и поволокли к лагерю, хотя я сам готов был лететь туда на крыльях. К тому же двигатель они забрали, и я сам себе казался лёгким как пушинка.

Состояние эйфории, а это было именно оно, кончилось, когда меня начали допрашивать.

В каждом племени добрых есть один такой особенно добрый товарищ, которому доверяют безопасность всего племени. Как вы понимаете, безопасность – то, о чём добрые могут лишь догадываться, что, собственно и заставляет их выбирать на эту должность таких особо добрых, которые исполняют свой долг со всей присущей им добротой. Забыл упомянуть – доброта блюстителей безопасности направлена куда угодно, только не на тех, кто, по их мнению, мог нарушить эту самую безопасность. По правде говоря, я не думаю, что они вообще рассматривают нарушителей как что-то одушевлённое. Для Блюстителя вы всего лишь стая птиц, которая подвергает опасности самолёт на аэродроме. Только потенциально очень хитрых птиц, а значит не достойных размышлений о том, как бы помягче выпроводить вас с места потенциальной опасности.

Под конец экзекуции я с любовью вспоминал Одноглазого Акермана.

Спасла меня, как всегда, Лора. Обругав моего палача (можно подумать, его это впечатлило, он же "всего лишь выполнял свою работу"), она отвела меня к себе в палатку. Оказав мне первую помощь (Лора списала все мои ссадины, ушибы и порезы на счёт Блюстителя, и я не стал её разубеждать, с удовольствием представив последующие разборки), она, как добрая матушка, которой было всё равно, из какого я измерения и что мне здесь надо, уложила меня в постель.

Сладко проспав до местного вечера, я пробудился и умял ужин, оставленный мне на подносе. Жить снова стало хорошо и комфортно.

Но даже если Лоре было всё равно, что со мной приключилось, мне было важно знать, где мой недотёпистый двойник, а с ним и Листи… на остальных я злился.

Выйдя из палатки, я обернулся в поисках стражей.

\- Герберт, как рука, приятель? – узнал я одного из них, несколько лет назад он сломал руку в нескольких местах, и с тех пор каждые пять минут жаловался на боли при любой перемене погоды.

\- У вас это сезонное? – с нескрываемым отвращением осмотрел он меня с головы до ног.

\- Что… именно? – не понял я.

\- Сумасшествие, - коротко выплюнул он.

Теряться в догадках пришлось недолго – пришла Лора и рассказала, что неделю назад на Промежутке обнаружили заблудившегося Аса, который до сих пор успешно симулировал сумасшествие. Дикий Огонь не отвечал, Зорга со Смитом также не обнаружили. Мне ничего не оставалось делать, как признаться в моём незаконном обмене с живым двойником, после того, как я неосторожно задал вопрос, касающийся моих бывших подопечных. Впрочем, меня выдавало уже то, что я находился здесь.

Выходило, что моих друзей спас/похитил не Ас, а Смитозорги. От Зорга я мог ожидать чего угодно, но Смит… Я рассказал Лоре о том, что произошло, и мы долго гадали, зачем Смитозоргам могли понадобиться мои малопримечательные друзья. Хотя, учитывая то, что Зорг знал о моем отношении к Листи, я догадывался по крайне мере об одном применении этого знания – он мог меня им шантажировать. Мне теперь ждать записки с условиями выкупа? Лора также поставила меня в известность, что у Джо похитили один из мощнейших межпространственных ключей, который тому доверили, и она полагает, что это рука Смитозоргов. Также она поведала о происшествии с грибком Купой, которое раскрылось только после начавшихся разбирательств по поводу побега Смитозоргов. Выходило, что к Смитозоргам мог присоединиться, если не быть самим зачинщиком побега, ещё один из их братии – Купа. Купа был чрезвычайно опасен, так как имел возможности и мотивы для слияния миров. Теперь у него в руках уже был ключ, следовало ожидать, что он возьмётся за какой-нибудь из порталов и, что менее всего приятно для Лоры – какую-нибудь особь королевской крови. Почему он не взял Джо, объяснялось просто – несмотря на то, что тот также обладал способностями, Купа по характеристике, взятой из базы данных, всенепременно хотел заполучить себе принцессу. И раз так, ей с Дэйзи, первой жертвой его желания, запретили покидать новый Штаб.

А после была аудиенция у королевы. Её величество смягчил только мой самовызов в добровольцы для похода против Смитокупозоргов. У меня были личные мотивы, и они касались не только осознания своих ошибок. Листи надо было спасать. На остальных я все равно злился - как они могли позволить себя увезти Смитозоргам? Одно дело - другому Асу, но этим клоунам? И ладно бы только себя, но Листи! Я вспомнил расплюснутый о стекло носик... Он не мог улететь добровольно, пока был хотя бы шанс меня дождаться. Он-то меня бы не бросил. Он никогда бы меня не бросил. Он ни разу меня не бросил, даже когда я этого не заслуживал. Пора мне хоть раз вернуть любезность.

В области всех незащищённых порталов отправлялись экспедиции, которые должны были защитить их, пока существует опасность их захвата Смитокупозоргами. Всех прилагавшихся к ним принцесс срочно вызвали в Штаб и, как бы они ни рвались (зная одну Лору, могу сказать, что упрямства и мужества им не занимать), не пускали в эти самые экспедиции. Но самую ответственную экспедицию посылали на родную планету Купы, ибо справедливо полагали, что это самое вероятное место атаки. Помимо меня в состав экспедиции входили Алекс и прошляпивший камень Джо, также уязвлённый морально во всей этой истории. Королева здраво рассудила, что мы в попытках восстановить нашу честь лучше погибнем, чем сдадимся. Алекс также был несколько уязвлён, судя по тому, как смотрела на него королева, ведь именно он в своё время поддержал меня в желании поручиться за Смита и Зорга.

На всякий случай вместо привычного Алексу и Джо переносного портала в виде посоха (который не работал без украденного у Джо кристалла) нам дали похожий на Асмобиль катерок, поэтому за руль сел я. Бортовой компьютер в нём не был оснащён искусственным интеллектом, и в базе данных координат было только два пункта – Промежуток и тот мир, куда мы переносились. Но в остальном всё было привычно.

Когда мы уже были вне Штаба, с заднего сиденья поднялись два незамеченных нами зайца – блондинка и брюнетка.

\- Лора? – воскликнули мы все втроем.

\- Неужели вы думаете, что я откажусь от такой весёленькой поездочки?

\- Я направляюсь обратно в Штаб… То есть на Промежуток, - вспомнив, что у меня нет координат нового Штаба, поправился я.

\- Ну уж нет, - с угрозой проговорила принцесса.

\- Оставь, - остановил меня Алекс. – Если она не поедет с нами, она поедет туда одна, а уж лучше вместе, чем поодиночке.

Джо, вздохнув, кивнул.

Меня не особо удивило, что Джо согласился с королём. Мало кому удавалось удержать Лору от того, что она считала нужным, и действительно было гораздо легче контролировать её действия, чем гадать, что же она отчебучивает вне поля вашего зрения.

\- Привет, Риммер, - промолвила тем временем брюнетка.

\- Мэм, - кивнул формально я. Я понятия не имел, что Кочански все еще делает в Сопротивлении. Впрочем, больше меня интересовало, почему в Сопротивлении все еще был Зорг. Мы вроде бы договаривались, что она оставит его где-нибудь, пока он будет без сознания. Теперь из-за того, что она не выполнила условия нашего договора, Листи в опасности!

\- Ну, и что же скажет наша мамочка, узнав, что доченька слиняла навстречу опасности с папочкой и женишком? – промурлыкал Алекс. По всему было видно, что подобный инцидент имеет место быть не в первый раз, и диалог был уже отрепетирован.

\- Представляю, какая взбучка ждёт нас дома, - присвистнул Джо.

\- Главное, не меня, - пожала плечами Лора деланно безразлично.

\- Я так и подумал. Спасибо, дочка.

\- Спасибо, любимая, - вторил Алексу Джо.

Тут вам надобно объяснить кое-что, что может показаться не совсем понятным при виде этой королевской семьи. Первое время я не мог понять, почему у мулатки-королевы такая белая дочь. Всё объяснялось очень просто – они, все трое, были из различных миров. Мать Лоры погибла, её отец привязался к параллельному двойнику её матери, то есть той, которую мы и называем королевой. А после его гибели та удочерила Лору. А параллельный двойник её отца, Алекс, который в то время был подручным врага, подружился с отцом Джо, который тоже являлся королевской крови, но с совершенно другой стороны, и полюбил королеву, в результате чего и перешел на нашу сторону. Таким образом, несмотря на то, что никто из королевской четы не является Лоре фактическим родителем, тем не менее, она их дочь. Очаровательно. Жаль, что ещё ни один создатель мыльных опер не догадался, сколько возможностей предоставляет жизнь на стыке миров, – смотрел бы не отрываясь.

\- Так Арни, - спросил меня Алекс, - где ты был?

\- На волосок от Смерти, ваш’величество, - отрапортовал я в шутливой форме.

\- Сочувствую. Та ещё стерва.

\- Вообще-то это был он.

\- То же дерьмо, - махнул он рукой, - только жиже.

\- А… - протянул я, не понимая - то ли ЭйТи решил подхватить мою шутку чересчур серьёзно, то ли он и правда знает кого-то по имени Смерть... – А мне он показался… милым.

\- Во-во, в этом весь финт. Скажи, а он не говорил тебе, что всего лишь забирает жизни, но никого сам не убивает? Что он тебе не враг? Врёт, - отрезал король, не давая мне ответить. – Видишь ли, он – король лжи. Мягко стелет, да жёстко спать. По мне уж лучше она. По крайней мере, сразу видно, чего ей надо.

\- Это такая, в розовом в рюшечку? – вырвалось у меня.

\- В розовом? В рюшечку? – прыснул Алекс. – Ты откуда такое взял?

\- Видел. В зазеркалье.

\- А, ну зазеркалье – тогда понятно… Нет, та, про которую я говорю, его… помощница. У нас с ней… старые счёты.

\- А, так теперь это _так_ называется, - протянула Лора. – Старые счёты… Арни, а когда это ты был в зазеркалье?

И я понял, что за всеми этими треволнениями совсем забыл рассказать о том, что произошло в зеркальном мире. Я как можно быстрей (межпространственные полёты редко длились дольше пятнадцати минут) обрисовал ситуацию. Алекс молча кивал головой, оправдывая мои действия, а потом только сказал коротко: «Пока время терпит».

Мы приземлились в параллельном миру Купы пространстве. Так было гораздо легче – если портал в тот мир уже существовал, значит, Купа вознамерился слить именно эти миры, если нет – то и лезть туда было нечего, его там нет.

В пещерах, где находился портал, было холодно и сыро, и уже спустя несколько минут я с непривычки начал чихать. Психосоматика. Я слишком долго провёл в голограммном теле, «мешок с костями» кажется мне слишком хрупким, и иммунитет от этого крепче не становится.

Подойдя к стене, в которой, по утверждению базы данных, находился портал, Джо запустил в неё пальцы. Вполне определённо портал был открыт – ключ находился в этих мирах.

Для того чтобы быть готовыми ко всем ожидающимся сюрпризам, очерёдность перехода установили такую – первым шёл ЭйТи, как самый опытный маг, – если что, он поставит защиту, пока остальные переходят. Далее шёл Джо, потом Лора, я, и, наконец, Крис. Для меня так и осталось загадкой, зачем Лора взяла Кочански, но я не смел намекать принцессе, что та могла быть для нас обузой. Кто этих принцесс знает, может, Крис была частью её плана, хотя у меня воображения не хватало, какой и какого. У меня в руке был мой верный бластер, вернее, его точная копия, так как _мой_ верный бластер посеял мой сменщик-симулянт. Или захватили Смитозорги. Джо был вооружён мечом, скорее всего не совсем обычным, Лора и Крис взяли каждая по ножу, и только Алекс пошёл с голыми руками. Вопрос состоял в том, что он этими руками мог вытворять…

К тому времени, как я вывалился по другую сторону стены, перевес сил складывался не в пользу наших. Откатившись в сторону, чтобы шедшая за мной Кочански не врезалась в меня, я оказался вне поля действия энергетического щита, который поставил для нас Алекс. А значит, на линии огня. В нас стреляли какие-то шкафы в шинелях, наличие голов у которых я сначала, было, не усмотрел. Я уложил пару штук, пока Алекс не затрубил отступление. Ждали ли они нас, или просто сторожили портал, было неизвестно, но сопротивляться мы им не могли – в подобном положении отстреливаться могли только мы с Джо (его меч действительно оказался гораздо функциональней, чем обычный), Алекс, несмотря на то, что был способен один снести их всех одной левой, занимался щитом, за которым прятались девочки, и не мог к нам присоединиться. Оказавшись снова в том мире, где мы высадились, мы, убедившись, что погони нет, решили перегруппироваться. Теперь обе девушки оставались здесь, сторожа проход, а мы выходили к противнику, по возможности швыряя, по всей видимости, неповоротливых тварей в портал, где на другом конце их ждали два ножичка. Кровожадность этого плана, предложенного Алексом, меня озадачила, но вскоре я вспомнил, на какой стороне король был в начале своей карьеры, и промолчал. В свою бытность Асом мне приходилось убивать, но я никогда особо не планировал то, что должно было произойти, в этом был очаровательный стиль всех Асов, предложенный ещё Наполеоном – главное ввязаться в драку, а там посмотрим. Большинство врагов, встретившихся с Асом, гибли совершенно случайно.

Смачно чихнув, я ринулся в бой.

 

 ** _Кристальные_** **_намерения_**

 **_(_ ** **_вставка_ ** **_№2)_ **

_Zorg: You want something done, do it yourself!_

_«Fifth Element»_

_Зорг: Хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано – сделай это сам!_

_«Пятый Элемент»_

 

Жан-Батист был подавлен. После того, как пришёл Купа с гумбами (мерзкие существа звались именно так, как сообщил ему активизировавшийся Купа младший), и портал в стене открылся, у него не осталось сомнений в том, кто управляет ситуацией, а также его собственным телом. Купа младший тут же взял его под свой контроль. Зорг решил на этот раз сознание не терять, благо терять ему уже было нечего, а посмотреть на развитие событий, которые его лично непосредственно касались. Если не поучаствовать…

Из портала выскочил ЭйТи и, вместо того, чтобы смести их всех своим супер-пупер файерболлом (когда-то Зорг наблюдал за учениями в Штабе, которые вёл сам король… То ещё зрелище), выставил энергетический щит. Вслед за ним вывалился уже знакомый Жану-Батисту Джо, и вот от его-то смертоносного оружия они с Купой спаслись бегством в коридор, оставив гумб отдуваться.

\- Удержать позицию. Во что бы то ни стало, - приказал Купа младшему и, перехватив свою базуку поудобней, посеменил дальше по коридору.

«Ну-ну», - скептически заметил Зорг.

«И не говори…» - вздохнул Купа-младший.

«Он просто не знает этих двоих», - высказал предположение Жан-Батист. «Если мы хотим выжить, нам следует спрятаться».

И они, спешно порывшись в закоулках памяти младшего, втиснулись в узкий альков, прикрытый голографической стеной. Кто соорудил этот пункт наблюдения в коридоре пещеры, Зорг так и не понял, но оценил его быстро – через пять минут всё было кончено, и группа Сопротивления (а к тому времени Зорг понял, что помимо ЭйТи и Джо в неё входит ещё пара человек) разбрелась по пещере, попинывая туши гумб.

Альков позволял, оставаясь в коридоре, иметь обзор части пещеры с метеоритом. Уж не говоря о том, что, как Зорг надеялся и вскоре убедился, тот, кто смотрел на него, видел только цельную стену.

Оглушительный чих потряс пещеру.

\- Арни, может тебе на Промежуток сгонять, грипп как рукой снимет.

«На Промежутке любая лишённая разума жизнь умирает», - пояснил младшему Жан-Батист.

«Почему они тогда там все не передохли?» - хмыкнул тот.

\- А как я обратдо попаду? – прогундосил Риммер.

\- У тебя обычный ключ есть?

\- Де-а.

\- Тогда давай так… - и ЭйТи протянул руку. С поверхности метеорита поднялись сверкающие пылинки и легли ему на ладонь. Сжав пыль в кулаке, Алекс прошептал что-то в него и подул. На раскрытой ладони теперь лежал кристаллик.

\- Он позволит тебе уйти в промежуток и вернуться сюда. Потом он рассыплется. Давай иди, полечись, а то от тебя толку сейчас всё равно никакого.

\- Да ладдо… Стоит вообще из-за какого-то насборка… Божет у бедя просто аллергия… да сырые и холоддые пещеры.

\- Давай-давай, дуй, - подтолкнула взявшего кристалл Арнольда Лора.

\- Вы только бедя де ждите.

\- И не собирались.

\- Я вас… догодю.

\- Ну, мы тоже пошли, - сказал Алекс, когда за Арнольдом схлопнулось пространство. - Девочки…

\- Мы уже поняли, - проворчала Лора. Мы остаёмся караулить булыжник, как будто он может отрастить ножки и удрать.

\- Нет, но если гора не идёт к Магомету – философски заметил ЭйТи. - Магомет ошивается где-то поблизости.

А, может, ЭйТи просто уже давно вычислил местонахождение Купозорга?.. На всякий случай тот вжался в стенку как можно глубже и затаил дыхание, когда король со своим юным подручным проходили мимо. И расслабился только тогда, когда они скрылись за поворотом.

\- Ну, полегчало? – встретила снова появившегося в их измерении через некоторое время экс-Аса Лора, складывая последнего гумбу в поленницу.

\- Промежуток – самый сильный антибиотик, однако, - уже почти нормальным голосом весело высказался Риммер. – Хотя симптомы так быстро не пройдут.

\- Ну, это дело наживное.

\- А вас что, оставили охранять портал?

\- Нет, убирать территорию, - проворчала Кристин, которой было явно непонятно желание подруги сложить все трупы в одну кучу.

\- Ты их догонишь?

\- Если что, встречаемся здесь, - хмыкнул Риммер и пошёл в коридор.

Остановившись прямо напротив алькова, он хлюпнул носом, чертыхнулся и полез в карман за платком.

Из кармана, сверкнув, выпал кристалл, повиснув на шнурке.

Зорг сделал вид, что не заметил его. Судорожно замерший Купа, боясь вздохнуть, ничего не заметил на самом деле. Зорг сжал в своём кармане кристалл перемещения, добытый у Джо. Если бы Жан-Батист не видел этот кристалл раньше у Риммера, он бы принял его за ещё один ключ. Осторожно, чтобы погруженный в страх разоблачения Купа младший ничего не заподозрил, он вернул подвижность своей руке и, вынув ключ, ловким движением (в самом начале своей карьеры ему приходилось и карманничать в том числе) поменял кристаллы местами.

Риммер, высморкавшись, прошёл дальше по коридору. Зорг заставил себя забыть о произошедшем. Купа младший вздохнул от облегчения, так ничего и не заметив. Зорг вздохнул от облегчения, что тот так ничего и не заметил.

«Будем ждать принцессу», - сообщил младший, когда шаги Риммера затихли.

«Какой смысл ждать принцессу? Камень у нас, мы должны сами заставить её вставить его, не дожидаясь Купы. Он нам оставил камень. И оставил нас здесь. Как ты думаешь, зачем?»

«Чтобы мы оперативно вставили камень, как только капитан приведёт принцессу».

«Ну так нам не нужно ждать капитана. И Купу нам ждать тоже не нужно»

«И что ты предлагаешь?»

«Захватить брюнетку в заложники. Ты только посмотри, как они воркуют. Даю руку на отсечение, ради брюнетки принцесса сделает что угодно».

«Хорошо. Застигнем брюнетку врасплох», - согласился Купа младший.

Это не составило труда. Кристин неосторожно подошла к алькову и тут же была схвачена. Её собственный нож был приставлен к её горлу.

\- Принцесса, ты прекрасно знаешь, что нам надо, - объявил Купа, бросая к ногам Лоры кристалл. – Ключ! Вставь его, и твоя подружка имеет шанс оставить на себе свою голову.

\- Зорг? Я права, это ты. Где Смит? Где Купа? – очень спокойно сказала Лора, оценивая обстановку.

\- Ключ! – отказался отклоняться от темы Купа.

\- У меня нет желания читать тебе ещё одну лекцию о том, к чему могут привести слияния миров. В Штабе ты наслушался их довольно, и если до тебя ещё не дошло, то вряд ли дойдёт когда-нибудь.

\- Ключ! Вставь ключ. У меня терпение может кончиться. И поверь, я не блефую. Возможно, ты сама и вызываешь во мне какие-то сентиментальные чувства, я этого не отрицаю, но твоя подружка значит для меня не больше, чем один из этих гумб.

То ли его речь произвела на принцессу впечатление, то ли она что-то задумала, но она послушно подняла кристалл и подошла к щербине в метеорите, которая являлась замочной скважиной в этой двери.

\- Ты хорошо подумал? – обернулась она на Купозорга в последний раз, но тот только сильнее прижал к горлу своей заложницы лезвие ножа.

\- Хорошо. На твоей совести, - пожала Лора плечами и вставила кристалл…

Дальнейшее произошло за пару секунд, но Зорг злорадно посчитал их, упиваясь триумфом своего плана.

Раз. Вместо предполагаемых спецэффектов слияния миров (хотя возможно Купа младший решил, что это именно они), над замочной скважиной возникла голограмма Листера с гитарой, а уши всех находящихся в помещении свернулись в трубочку от чудовищной какофонии, приправленной криками «Оооомммм». Первыми сориентировались же имевшие несчастье быть знакомыми с Листером Кочански и Зорг. Оба, воспользовавшись замешательством Купы младшего, который инстинктивно поднял обе руки, чтобы прикрыть ими уши, провели забавный трюк. Зорг понимал, что Кристин ничтоже сумняшеся воткнёт отобранный у Купы нож, но шкура-то, которую собирались подпортить, принадлежала ему самому, и этот вариант ему никак не подходил. Поэтому он вспомнил ещё об одном оружии, которое Купа «забыл» у него, стянув у Аса – бластер, которым он вырубил Джо и который до сих пор стоял на шоковом режиме. Зорг, после того как в него дважды ударила молния по имени Холли, всё ещё панически боялся электричества, но после шока он ещё имел шанс выжить, выжил же он два раза до этого, тогда как нож мог прекратить его существование окончательно и бесповоротно. Таким образом, трюк состоял в том, чтобы во время переговоров, втайне от младшего, перемигнуться с Лорой так, чтобы она поняла его послание и передала его Кристин. Послание, которое он сумел втиснуть в пару подмигиваний, сообщало, что на поясе у него имеется очень даже удобный бластер, которым и следовало бы воспользоваться. В том же сообщении подразумевалось, что Зорг имеет ещё собственное мнение, отличное от мнения Купы, а это заставляло Сопротивленцев, придерживаясь их собственного кодекса чести, оставить его в живых. Если они, конечно, не сочли его самоубийцей, не разглядев шоковый режим на бластере.

Два. Кристин выхватила бластер, к которому её рука подбиралась с тех пор, как ей про него сообщили, и свет для Зорга сначала нестерпимо ярко вспыхнул, а потом вовсе погас.

_(конец вставки №2)_

_(продолжение второй главы)_

Когда я догнал Алекса и Джо, они уже доминали Купу и его сторонников. Когда мы победили, я спросил, где держат пленников, потому что справедливо полагал, что Листи с стальными привезли не чаи распивать. Пока Алекс любезничал со своим параллельным двойником, которого он спас, я направился прямиком туда. Стража у местной темницы была весьма немногочисленная, несколько тех самых шкафоподобных существ, легче лёгкого – мой бластер улоил их одного за другим. А затем я стал осматривать все двери, пытаясь подобрать к ним ключи из взятой у стражника связки. Не сказать, что пленных было много. До того, как я нашёл своих, я выпустил из комнат пару женщин и маленького динозаврика, напомнившего мне о Динотопии, в которой я как-то… нет, то был другой Ас. Странно, что воспоминания эти сохранились в моей голове.

Когда я открыл следующую дверь, на меня обрушились чьи-то увесистый кулак и забористый мат. Кулак был незнакомый, в отличие от мата.

\- Листи, это я, - прохрипел я с пола, силясь не потерять сознание.

\- Это зеркальный Риммер?

\- Вяжи его.

\- А, может, это новый Ас?

Дальнейший галдёж я уже не услышал, всё провалилось в чёрную дыру моего оглушённого сознания.

Придя в себя, я испугался – я не чувствовал своего тела. Я что, снова мягкосветовая голограмма? Открыв глаза, я облегчённо вздохнул – нет, всего лишь мои члены затекли из-за слишком тугих пут.

\- Крайтон, это ты меня так связал, жестяная твоя башка? Ослабь путы, садист тазоголовый.

\- Звучит он как старый добрый мистер Смии…хии… - как всегда не сумев докончить ругательство, сказал Крайтон.

\- Спасибо, Крайтон. А теперь освободи меня.

\- Погоди, - вперёд выступил Листер, подозрительно в меня вглядываясь. – Откуда мы знаем, чем отличается зеркальный Риммер от нашего? Кроме того, что он сволочь.

\- Зеркальный Риммер? Вы видели капитана Риммера? – Да, такого расклада я не ожидал. Впрочем, за время моего отсутствия в компании опять что-то изменилось. Я оглянулся. Кулак, отправивший меня в нокаут, принадлежал смутно знакомому бугаю с чёрным котом на коленях, а в углу, прищурившись, сидел Закари. Ну хоть на Смита можно было положиться - он явно не работал на врага. Кота не было. Впрочем…

\- Это Кот? – спросил я, кивнув головой на довольно урчащее животное, которое гладил бугай.

\- Кто скажет, что это кошка, пусть первый бросит в меня камень, - хмыкнул Смит.

\- Зеркальный Риммер – капитан?

\- Да, капитан Карлика, - вздохнул я. – Про остальных я знаю не очень много. Кот… Это Кот? …там глава научного отдела, Крис… - я вдруг замялся. Говорить брюнетке о том, что зеркальная она – тупая блондинка секретарша, чего-то не хотелось. – Ну неважно.

\- А меня ты там не видел? – спросил Листер заинтересованно.

Я помотал головой.

\- Меня кто-нибудь освободит?

\- Откуда нам знать, что ты – не он? – опять вернулся к надоевшей мне теме Листи.

\- Спроси что-нибудь. Что знаю только я, - пояснил я.

\- Ты спал хоть с одним своим женским клоном в мире Риммера?

\- Не так, идиот! То, что знаю не только я один, но и ты, - возмутился я. Выведать у меня на глазах у всех мою самую сокровенную тайну… Ну, может, не самую сокровенную… И возможно не такую уж и тайну… Любое знающее меня существо скажет, что я пытался и был отвергнут. Пф! Вот звучи вопрос несколько иначе…

\- Тогда что произошло в нашей камере после того, как я вылил на тебя сексуальный вирус на общем построении?

\- Ты серьёзно? – ну и запросики… Он определённо не стеснялся наших друзей. Ну а я по-прежнему не собираюсь выдавать… НАШИ секреты всем подряд.

\- Ладно. Мне просто в голову ничего не лезет.

\- А ты расширь область запроса, - подсказал я. - Также плюс все, что было с того дня, когда ты оказался на Карлике, чтобы оплатить поездку домой на Землю. Помнишь, как я возмущался, что мне придется жить не с офицером, а с подчиненным? От меня только что съехал девятый сосед по комнате за мою карьеру, и я первый раз решил сам подать на смену каюты.

\- Сэр… Простите, сэр, - промямлил Крайтон. - Но разве… Мистер Риммер… НАШ мистер Риммер не умер? В смысле вторично?

\- Я пока ещё жив, спасибо, Крайтон. Больше жив, чем был, кстати.

Листи закрыл себе рот руками, наконец понимая, кто я.

\- Между прочим, Арн, ты некрасиво поступил, - поцокал языком Смит. - Мы думали, ты умер. Я только от Зорга недавно узнал. Лора была очень расстроена.

\- Я видел, как вы все расстроились, аж Штаб перенесли, - проворчал я.

\- Ты не попал в Штаб?

\- Почти не попал. Я с подкреплением, из Штаба.

\- Жан-Батист? - с надеждой спросил Смит.

\- Нет, мы его не видели.

\- Может, мы уже можем развязать мистера Риммера, сэр? - спросил Крайтен.

-Я сам, - очнулся Листи.

Дэйв пару минут возился с моими путами, но у него ничего не вышло, что его разозлило.

\- Крайтен, это ты вязал, сам и развязывай! Это легче разрубить, чем развязать.

У Крайтена, впрочем, тоже не особо получилось, так что пришлось и правда разрубать.

\- Может, мы уже пойдём? – подал предложение Смит, когда я попытался встать на онемевшие ноги, растирая онемевшие руки.

\- Куда? – задал существенный вопрос тот, о присутствии которого я совсем забыл. Впрочем, меня извиняет то, что он практически не имел присутствия.

Я взял Листи за запястье, поднял часы с Холли к своему лицу и ответил ему:

\- Пока мои друзья приводят этот мир в порядок, мы пойдём ждать их в одном укромном местечке…

\- Короче, мы идём за тобой? – скептически хмыкнул Холли.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - ухмыльнулся я.

\- Большое Мясо, пошли с нами. Кота не забудь, - все засобирались, вывалили в коридор, убедившись в том, что там никого нет. А мы с Листи так и стояли… Я не отпустил его руку, только опустил её вниз. Так как мы стояли на пути к двери, нас толкали, обходя, но мы никуда не торопились. Наконец Дэйв высвободил свою руку из моей… Но только чтобы схватить меня ею за ладонь. У меня волосы на затылке дыбом встали. Неужели?..

Дэйв сжал мои пальцы заверяюще и прошептал в ухо:

\- Потом поговорим.

Очень мягко отпустив мою руку, Листи прошёл вслед за остальными, которые уже ждали нас в коридоре.

И я повёл их в пещеру.


	3. Ликвидация последствий

_(I love you)_  
I still fuck things up like I always do.  
(I need you)  
But all this shit just seems to disappear whenever I find myself with you.

_Hi Resolution_Consequences_

_(_ _Я_ _люблю_ _тебя_ _)_

_Я всё ещё всё проёбываю, как всегда._

_(Ты мне нужен)  
Но всё это дерьмо, кажется, исчезает, когда бы я ни оказался с тобой._

_Хай Резолюшн_Последствия_

 

 

\- Не бойся никогда, Смит с тобой всегда, - приговаривал доктор, пытаясь реанимировать Зорга.

\- Бесполезно, доктор. Он уже давно…

\- Мне нужно оборудование. Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы не станете ради него, после того, что он… - его голос становился всё слабее и наконец совсем затих. Лора, приняв решение, тряхнула хвостиком.

\- Арни, дождётесь мальчиков? Мы к катеру, - я кивнул. – Взяли, понесли.

Лора, Смит и воскрешенная наноботами Крис, подхватив так и не подавшее признаков жизни тело Зорга, исчезли в стене.

\- Ага, - глубокомысленно произнесла Кочански, провожая глазами своего параллельного двойника. – Римси, скажи мне, а они часто так…

\- Ходят по измерениям? Ага, - подтвердил я её догадку.

\- Ты уйдёшь в своё измерение? – скорее констатировал, чем спросил её Листи.

\- Ну… Боюсь, что таковы мои намерения. Если меня любезно туда подкинут…

\- Куда ж денутся-то… - вздохнул я. – Я сам и отвезу, если меня, конечно, ещё пустят за руль Дикого Огня…

\- Ты… Обратно? – попытался спросить Листи.

\- Не знаю ещё… Новый Ас-то совсем чудик зелёный… Попрошусь его обучить как следует, всё-таки моё упущение. У моего-то учителя были уважительные причины – он умирал, но и то пару уроков дал. А я… Свинья я после такого…

\- Если ты это понимаешь, то ещё не всё потеряно, - положил мне руку на плечо Дэйв.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что, открыто признавая, что я свинья, я как бы меньше ею становлюсь? – хмыкнул я.

\- Ну, это, знаешь, смотря с каким тоном признавать.

\- Настоящее раскаяние, ты хочешь сказать?

\- А хотя бы и так.

Он отошёл, давая понять, что закрыл эту тему. «Настоящее раскаяние». Хмы. Можно подумать, я его чувствовал. Я всегда знал, что я из себя представляю. Неужели, признавая это вслух, я могу добиться какого-то прощения? Неужели, отрицая это перед всеми, я мог кого-то обмануть? Я всегда понимал, какая я свинья, но это никогда не мешало мне ею быть. Скорее уж наоборот.

\- Ну, а что мы будем делать без Карлика, друзья? – спросил Листи бывших членов команды вышепоименованного корабля, сгрудившихся вокруг поленницы из шкафообразных трупов.

\- Куда вы, сэр, туда и я, - выпалила верная железяка.

\- Нет, Крайтен, давай признавайся, куда бы ты хотел? Перед тобой открыты все пути. И я подразумеваю ВСЕ, - подбодрил его я.

\- У меня есть одна мечта… - застенчиво начал робот.

\- Высказывайся, Крайти, - разрешил Листи.

\- Основать свою школу самостоятельного мышления для роботов. Разумеется, она будет названа в вашу честь, сэр. LSD – Lister School of Defiance, Школа Неповиновения имени Листера

\- А я думал, Lister School of Derangement – Школа Психического Расстройства имени Листера, - усмехнулся я. – А Листи будет почётным учителем?

\- Разумеется.

\- Ну, я, кажется, знаю пару миров, в которых такая школа не помешала бы, и даже представляю, кого можно бы было заманить в эту школу в качестве учителей.

\- Весьма щедро с вашей стороны, мистер Риммер.

\- Да не за что. А… Я всё хотел спросить – что с Котом? Он стал… тише, что ли…

\- Его деэволюционировали, сэр.

\- А… вот оно как… А кто… этот… джентльмен? - сыронизировал я.

\- Большое Мясо – сучка Кота, - ответила Кристин.

\- Хм… А разве самка кота – не кошка?

\- Ну, вот так вот, - неопределённо махнула рукой Кристин. Очевидно, кроме этого они и сами мало что знали, а теперь и спросить не особо есть у кого.

\- Понятно. Само от сырости завелось.

Здоровяк держался от нас в стороне, уделяя внимание только Коту, поэтому я не опасался последствий своего остроумия. Было видно, что Большое Мясо в Коте души не чает, да и Коту подобное обожание по душе. Я одобрительно оглядел мускулистую фигуру, безмятежно гладящую Кота, и представил на месте хвостатого животного нашего гуманоидного друга. Красивая картинка получалась.

\- А я вот подумываю купить маленькую ферму на Фиджи, - отвлёк меня от эротических фантазий Листер. – Ну, знаешь, овечка, корова и три лошадки. Кот у меня есть, работник тоже, по крайней мере за Котом ухаживать будет, а там и за коровкой, чтобы кота молоком поить… скотину мы купим… Вот только одна загвоздка…

\- Да? – я уже понял, что сказочка про ферму на Фиджи была начата неспроста. Только с какого конкретно проста она не была, оставался вопрос. Просты, они ведь тоже бывают разные…

\- Видишь, хозяйку мне надобно. Крисси, понимаешь, со мной не поедет, ни та, ни другая, - Крис отрицательно помотала головой за обеих. По выражению её лица мне тут же стало ясно, что происхождение данной конкретной просты она знает, но не раскроет – сам, мол, догадывайся, болван, - так что мне хозяйку бы на ферму…

\- Ну, чем я-то могу помочь…

\- Ну, вот если бы ты согласился поехать со мной… В качестве хозяйки… - Я чуть не подавился. Ну вот. Начинается. Издеваемся, значит?

\- Не-а, - сложил я руки на груди. – Не пойдёт.

И так не слишком весёлое настроение Дэйва сменилось на и вовсе унылое. Да что тут, во имя Ио, происходит? Ладно, попробуем сгладить своё трусливое отступление.

\- Хотя, вот если бы в качестве мужа хозяйки…

\- А кто будет хозяйкой? – встрепенулся Листи, не понимая, куда я клоню.

\- Ну, это уже твои проблемы.

\- А если я не сумею достать хозяйку? – осторожно спросил он меня, уже предвидя ответ… Оптимист хренов.

\- Сам будешь отдуваться, - решил я всё-таки оправдать его ожидания. Иногда нужно быть милосердным. Даже с такими задницами, как Дэвид Листер.

\- Тогда мне нужно всё-таки постараться достать хозяйку, - проговорил Листи соответствующую в данном случае фразу. Что, дождался? Нужно было думать на два хода вперёд, а не размышлять, с какой просты весь сыр-бор. И всё, и не выкрутишься. Теперь я, оказывается, – извращенец, а он так, погулять вышел. И последнее слово осталось за ним. Хотя…

\- Знаешь, Листи, одного я не понимаю… А в каком же качестве ты будешь там сам?

Смех Крис уверил меня в том, что я таки выиграл этот турнир. Нет, мне не нужно потакать его суицидальной тенденции раскрывать наши отношения на публике. Даже если мне самому сейчас хочется схватить его в охапку и расцеловать…

Надо отдать должное, проигрывать Дэйви умеет. Он улыбнулся и смачно поцеловал меня в щёку. Это не выглядело как ответ, это было признанием поражения. Хотя мне от этого было не легче.

Другая Крис вернулась из параллельного этому мира, где мы оставили катер, и где Лора сейчас помогала Закари приводить в чувство Зорга.

\- Ну как он там? – осторожно спросил я. Вообще-то они мои подопечные, и моя задача – беспокоиться о них. Запоздалое несколько чувство ответственности, но, как говорится, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Как ни прискорбно было мне сейчас думать об этом, но я собирался понести любое наказание, отработать сколько угодно на благо Сопротивления, несмотря на то, что это означало неизбежное расставание с Листи. Я вспомнил, какой чёрт дёрнул меня пренебречь своим долгом, за что мне и придётся расплачиваться сейчас, и мне почему-то расхотелось заботиться о Зорге.

\- Будет жить, как ни странно. Мы подключили его к источнику питания в катере, и его состояние стабилизировалось.

\- Живучая сво… - чуть не ляпнул я вслух. Нет, так не пойдёт, то, что он подбил меня на неблаговидный поступок, не слагает с меня ответственности за него. А у него характер такой, его могила исправит.

\- Да, Дэйв, это твоё? – Крис вынула из кармана мой мемокристалл и подала его Листи. Откуда? Я нашарил в своём кармане свой кристалл и почти что успокоился. Не знаю, что это за штука, но мой – при мне.

\- Почему ты решила, что это моё? – с удивлением повертел в руке кристалл Дэйв.

\- На нём записан твой концерт, - пожала плечами Крис.

\- Что?

\- Ну, твой «Ом» я ни с чем не спутаю, знаешь ли, - ухмыльнулась Кочански. Вторая Кочански ухмыльнулась синхронно с ней. Самое смешное, что они обе повернулись в мою сторону, ожидая аналогичной реакции от меня, но мне было настолько не до ухмылок, что они обе нахмурились. Определённо, это мой кристалл! А что же тогда у меня в кармане? Может, это кристалл зеркального Риммера, или какого-нибудь параллельного Риммера? Кто из них мог проходить мимо последнее время?

\- Вообще-то это не моё, но раз на нём я, то я, пожалуй, возьму, - тем временем с довольным видом надел шнурок с кристаллом себе на шею Листи.

\- Э… - я попал в весьма затруднительное положение. Если я позволю ему забрать кристалл, он его просмотрит, и тогда у него возникнут нехорошие подозрения насчёт того, кто сделал запись, и пойдут нехорошие вопросы… С другой стороны, если я потребую кристалл как свою собственность, мне придётся отвечать на всё те же нехорошие вопросы. Что лучше – отсутствие прямых улик, указывающих на меня, или отсутствие материалов, напрямую указывающих на характер целей, с которыми эти материалы были засняты?

Решив, что первый вариант имеет хоть какой-то шанс для меня – в связи с недавним скандалом с Крайти-ТВ авторство можно было спереть на того же Крайтона, тем более что фактически то правда, - я промолчал.

\- О, мой кристалл! – это Джо, который с Алексом явился на секунду раньше принятия мной окончательного решения, увидел кристалл на шее у Листи. Вот ведь чёртов эксгибиционист, Листи, ну почему ты не положил его в карман, как все нормальные люди!

\- Нет, - мотнула головой Крис, та, которая принесла кристалл. – Это не ключ. Это простой мемокристалл. Правда, его пытались использовать в качестве ключа. Есть подозрения, что кто-то обменял ключ на этот кристалл. Но мы не выяснили, кто.

\- А где мой? – снова насторожился Джо.

– Он всё ещё где-то поблизости – портал работает, - кивнул на рябящую стенку ЭйТи.

Что мне оставалось делать? Я вынул кристалл из кармана и протянул его Джо.

\- Ты записал мою музыку?

\- Ты поменял местами кристаллы?

Синхронно вскричали Листер и обе Кочански.

\- Я записал твою «музыку», чтобы отпугивать ею акул, - ответил я первому и не стал разубеждать вторых.

\- Весьма умный ход, - похвалил меня ЭйТи, помогая Джо надеть шнурок с ключом (трогательная сценка, видели бы их королева с принцессой…).

\- Что именно?

\- Отпугивать акул музыкой, разумеется, - улыбнулся король так, что всем стало ясно, что он шутит.

\- Вообще-то и это тоже – вы не слышали, как он играет на гитаре, - проворчал я. Мне стоило признаться, что я даже не догадывался о подмене. Но не перед Листи, ради бога.

 

**_Buffy: Slayer Princess_ **

**_(вставка №3)_ **

_Buffy: I think I speak for everyone here when I say, "huh?"_

_«Buffy The Vampire Slayer»_

_Баффи: Думаю, я выскажусь за всех присутствующих, сказав: «чего?»_

_«Баффи Истребительница Вампиров»_

 

У Баффи Саммерс был не лучший де… пардон, ночь. С заката она не истребила ни одного вампира. Так иногда бывало – перестараешься ранее, не оставишь никого на развод, и пожалуйста – ни одного поганого вампирёныша во всём грёбаном городе. Хотя со скукой она бы ещё справилась, если бы на горизонте маячили её друзья и… как назвать всю остальную шваль, которая всё время маячила у неё перед глазами? Короче, если бы её хоть кто-нибудь отвлекал. Но, как назло, накануне она перестаралась с ворчанием по поводу их вечного зудения над ухом, и именно сегодня ночью все поголовно решили, что им необходимо выспаться. Некоторые – что друг с другом… Но это её беспокоило меньше всего. Её беспокоило не то, что Ангел со Спайком решили снова сойтись, а их преступное невнимание к её собственной персоне. Баффи справедливо полагала, что их отношения ещё не повод заставлять её бродить одной по этим грёбаным улицам этой грёбаной дыры в Преисподнею. Могли бы и вдвоём прийти, её бы нисколько не смутили их обжимания. Она же не возражала, когда Райли со Спайком присоединялись к её ночному дежурству, хотя искры от них друг к другу так и сыпали. «Райли – хороший, Ангел – плохой», - сделала Баффи вывод. «А Спайк – в зависимости от того, кто на него влияет». Успокоившись на этой не такой уж странной для себя мысли, она плюнула на всех своих бывших чемпионов и, полностью отдавшись унынию, села на скамейку.

Через пару минут она услышала приближающегося человека. В том, что это был не вампир и не демон, она не была полностью уверена, потому что уверена она была только в тех, кого знала лично, да и то, предварительно приглядевшись, а этот тип был ей незнаком. Незнакомая походка, незнакомый голос…

\- Так, блондинка, безвкусная одежда, оружие в руках… Мисс, вас, случайно, зовут не Банни?

\- Баффи! Меня зовут БАФФИ!! – ей уже было всё равно, вампир этот тип или нет. Замечание о её вкусе в одежде и ошибка с её именем вычёркивали его из списка тех, к кому Баффи была вынуждена относиться дружелюбно. Хотя, разумеется, применять вышеупомянутое оружие она не собиралась – много чести.

Она спрятала свой любимый ножичек и встала в угрожающую позу. Тип, видимо не особо хорошо знакомый с языком тела, протянул ей руку для рукопожатия. Она мысленно плюнула в его ладонь и снова подняла взгляд на лицо незнакомца, которое, впрочем, не лишённое породистости, представляло собой наглую морду.

\- Простите, Баффи, - исправился тип, ещё не осознав все последствия своей ошибки. – Меня зовут Арнольд Риммер, капитан Арнольд Риммер.

\- Капитан чего? – тут же вставила Баффи, ещё раз презрительно взглянув на всё ещё протянутую руку.

\- Капитан космического корабля «Красный Карлик», - слегка стушевался тип, убирая свою отвергнутую длань.

\- Ну-ну, - диагноз типу Баффи составила ещё до этого, но было приятно получить лишнее подтверждение.

\- У меня к вам огромная просьба, мисс. Мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы – единственная, кто может вставить ключ в дверь, за которой томится моя несчастная сестра многие годы. И, наконец, я вас нашёл. Пойдёмте со мной, ключ ждёт нас у двери.

\- Ха?

\- Дверь, разумеется, выражаясь фигурально, на самом деле это магический портал, а ключ – это кристалл, но существует только один человек, который может открыть портал в то измерение, где злодей держит мою младшую сестричку. Я могу победить злодея, но сначала мне нужно до него добраться. Мисс, вы ведь не откажете несчастному в этой просьбе. Я так люблю свою сестру, и мне ненавистна мысль, что она несчастна в логове злодея!

Баффи уже не слушала. Это был явный горячечный бред, хотя тема портала в другое измерение была знакомой. Только одно она знала точно – любая такая дверь ведёт в Преисподнюю, и она призвана не открывать её, а держать по возможности прикрытой. Хотя, к сожалению, закрыть её она полностью не могла, для этого нужен был ключ… Ключ… Часть бреда с ключом была интересна. Что, если это правда? Ключ бы ей не помешал.

\- Ключ, говоришь?

\- Ключ, да, вам нужно вставить ключ, только и всего, - воодушевлённый возникшим у Истребительницы интересом, подскочил к ней тип, показывая путь. - Мой катер к вашим услугам. К сожалению, обстоятельства вынудили меня покинуть свой корабль.

Баффи решила, что ничего более интересного этой ночью всё равно не предвидится, поэтому стоит попробовать пойти за этим психом. В худшем случае придётся проводить его до психушки.

Они дошли до красного сооружения, и правда чем-то похожего на космический катер.

\- Прошу вас, мисс.

\- О, говёный гуманоид, ты жив? – голос, донёсшийся изнутри кабины, был раздосадован.

\- Заткнись, дура! – прошипел Риммер.

Баффи вошла внутрь, чтобы познакомиться с обладателем голоса, но в кабине никого не было. Капитан залез вслед за ней и сел за штурвал.

\- К сожалению, бортовой компьютер недавно пострадал от вируса, и сейчас его речь слегка… несвязна… Но не волнуйтесь, с основными функциями всё в порядке.

\- Почему она тебя не прибила, уёбище? – проворчал тот же голос.

\- Ах вот ты на что рассчитывала, - хмыкнул Риммер. – Ну так вот, ты просчиталась. Мисс Баффи любезно согласилась помочь мне.

\- Никогда не поверю, что Баффи Саммерс согласилась помочь расхреначить два ни в чём не повинных мира. Что ты ей наплёл, кусок дерьма?

\- Не обращайте на неё внимания, - нервно обернулся на Баффи Риммер и покрутил у виска. – Сами понимаете. К сожалению, я не могу выключить её, приходится терпеть этот бред.

У Истребительницы тем не менее возникло стойкое ощущение, что единственное существо в здравом уме здесь явно не капитан.

\- Что скажете насчёт ключа? – обратилась она к бортовому компьютеру.

\- Только вы, мисс, можете использовать его, и выпустить мою бедную сестричку, - тут же вставил псих.

\- Ключ к порталу? – переспросила компьютер, проигнорировав, как и Баффи, несчастного. - Это правда, что ты – одна из тех, кто может открыть портал с помощью него. Хотя и ключей, и порталов, и тех, кто могут ими пользоваться, множество. А вот про долбаную сестру он врёт. Ключ нужен, чтобы слить два несчастных мира, а если это случится, то цепная реакция сольёт и все остальные миры, и всем наступит пиздец!

Единственный симптом нестабильности компьютерного ума было употребление непечатных слов, но если дела обстояли именно так, как она сказала, ругательства были более чем уместны.

\- Значит, я могу достать ключ от портала, находящегося в моём мире?

\- К сожалению, какие-то извращенцы приделали ключу, который тебе нужен, ножки, - вздохнула компьютер.

\- Ну бред несёт, да? – хмыкнул Риммер.

\- Ага, - кивнула Баффи, но осталась при своём мнении. – Останови-ка самолёт, родной, - мягко обратилась она к капитану, - я слезу.

\- Нет, если он не получит тебя, он пойдёт за кем-нибудь другим, а крутые принцессы когда-нибудь кончатся, или одна из них может оказаться дурой, извини меня, пожалуйста, - неожиданно вежливо уточнил компьютер.

\- Ауч! Что же вы, мисс? – они уже давно куда-то летели, но при желании Баффи могла заставить придурка повернуть куда угодно – достаточно было повернуть его руку в суставе так, чтобы он это почувствовал. Ещё раз. – А как же моя сестра? Вы обещали помочь! Вы что, поверили сумасшедшему компьютеру?

\- И что я должна делать? – спросила Истребительница у компьютера, продолжая выкручивать руку пилота.

\- Долететь с нами и отпинать всех ёбаных уродов по их прыщавым задам! – воинственно откликнулась компьютер.

\- Ты так считаешь? – не уверенная, что ей нужен лишний геморрой, с сомнением протянула Баффи.

\- Если не ты, то кто?! – возмущённо ответствовала компьютер и грянула незнакомый Баффи марш:

 

Эти миры похожи,

А между ними мосты.

Но сваливать их негоже

Туда, где сотрутся черты.

 

Есть те, кто запросто может

В свалку отправить мечты.

Будешь лениво тоже

Ждать, пока всем кранты?

 

Кто же им даст по роже?

Кто с них собьёт понты?

Если не ты, то кто же?

Кто же, если не ты?

 

Риммер в руках Баффи начал извиваться и голосить:

\- Она переврала слова! Она все слова переврала!!!

Пришлось его слегка успокоить. Не до такой степени, чтобы он не смог управлять катером… Впрочем…

\- А мне слова понравились, - слегка подлизалась к компьютеру Истребительница. – Ты сама сможешь долететь до нужного места?

\- Запросто, - довольно выпалила компьютер и завопила по второму кругу. - Эти миры похожи!!!

_(конец вставки №3)_

_(продолжение третьей главы)_

Резня началась внезапно. Возможно, в этом виновато то, что мы все расслабились. Купу (судя по тому, что Джо с ЭйТи вернулись) можно было уже не опасаться, а про моего зеркального двойника все забыли, да и, если честно, вряд ли они принимали его всерьёз. Ну, возможно, его нам действительно можно было особо не опасаться, а вот того, кого он с собой привёл…

Первым упал ЭйТи. Он просто осел, пытаясь вырвать что-то из шеи. Стреляли сзади, из коридора. Я стоял к нему лицом, но даже я не понял, что случилось. Пока мы думали, что с королём, также внезапно осел Джо. В боку у него торчал нож. Вот тогда сработали мои инстинкты.

В первую очередь я схватил безоружного Листера и переместил его за себя. Закрыть его своей широкой грудью? Когда-то я уже проделывал подобное. Но, во-первых, тогда я был избавлен от горечи, а во-вторых, был жесткосветовой голограммой. Мог себе позволить, так сказать, некоторый риск. Тут же, вспомнив, что в данный момент являю собой хрупкую конструкцию из плоти и крови, я спохватился – достал бластер и, пока стремительное существо, напавшее на нас, расправлялось с двумя Кочански, которые бросились на него врукопашную, выстрелил пару раз. Разумеется, так как в тот момент там была куча мала, а задеть Крис я не хотел, мои выстрелы ничего не достигли, разве что противоположной стены.

С лёгкостью расправившись с обеими девушками, блондинка, а я уже успел рассмотреть, что это была именно блондинка, заколола Большое Мясо двумя деревянными кольями. Не успев подивиться странному выбору оружия нападавшей, я отступил к самой стене перехода в параллельное измерение, втолкнул туда Листера и кинулся следом, успев увидеть летящую в нашу сторону орущую голову Крайтона. По-видимому, она не долетела до стены, потому что по другую сторону мы с Листи оказались вдвоём.

План был прост, – нужно было дождаться, пока блондинка высунется из портала, и сразить её зарядом бластера.

\- Они все…

\- Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет… - не дал я нам потерять надежду.

\- Кто она?

\- У меня есть некоторые подозрения… Кажется, это та самая принцесса, которую мой зеркальный двойник собирался привести. И если она встала на сторону Купы, нам не на что надеяться.

Дэйв положил мне руку на плечо.

\- Ты не промахнёшься.

\- Боюсь, она не промахнётся раньше меня, - покачал я головой. – Ты не знаешь эту семейку.

Мы стояли, а принцесса-разрушительница всё не появлялась.

\- Что же там происходит? – нервничал я.

\- Может, она на нас плюнула, или испугалась застрять в стенке, - предположил Листи.

\- Возможно… Тогда они точно все умрут. И звать подмогу из Штаба долго. Знаешь что, - решился я на самый отчаянный и глупый шаг, который я когда-либо предпринимал. Я повернулся к Листи и взял его свободной рукой за предплечье. – Я пойду туда, возможно мне всё-таки удастся её пристрелить. А ты оставайся здесь, и ни в коем случае не входи, если я сам за тобой не приду. И лучше жди где-нибудь за поворотом – если она убьёт меня и выйдет сюда за тобой, ты успеешь убежать.

\- Я здесь один не останусь, - твёрдо сказал Дэйв. Он даже не утверждал, просто спокойно сообщал мне своё решение. Упрямый сукин сын. Разумеется, если бы у нас было ещё оружие, я бы не возражал, но он был безоружен.

\- И что мне с тобой делать? – спросил я больше себя, чем его.

А дальнейшее нужно описывать в двух разных проекциях, так как всё самое интересное, по утверждению ЭйТи, мы с Листи пропустили. Хотя я бы с ним не согласился…

Дэйв взял меня за руку. Только тут я заметил, каким взглядом он меня одаривает. Вот оно, полное признание моего статуса Аса, и никакие формальности этого не изменят. Так он смотрел только на Аса. Восхищённо, преданно… Когда-то я зеленел от ревности, замечая этот взгляд. Теперь он мой и только мой, а я даже не заметил этого вовремя.

…Она заметила, вытаскивая свой нож из бока молодого человека, что кристалл на его груди притягивает её, реагирует на её касание. Она взяла камень, и из него вырвались два луча, – один ударил в противоположную стену, в которой исчезли двое, а второй – в камень под ногами, в небольшую щербинку в нём.

\- Ключ и замочная скважина, - произнесла она…

…Я заставил себя думать о том, как мои друзья лежат там и истекают кровью, что, возможно, кто-то из них уже умер… Но взгляд Листи мешал сосредоточиться. Я промахнусь, если буду чувствовать этот взгляд. Я не смогу его защитить, если буду думать о том, что сейчас увидел… Он сжал мою руку, а потом я полностью потонул в этом взгляде. Скрылся под водой, стало темно и мокро. Тёплый прилив, в котором так хочется утонуть…

…Она подошла к выбоине и вставила ключ. Миры начали сливаться. Очнувшаяся Кочански, одна из Кочански, попыталась кинуть в неё нож, но распалась на атомы и исчезла. Исчезло туловище Крайтона и слизывавший с ран Большого Мяса кровь Кот…

…и я глотнул этой воды, но лёгкие мои не обожгло. Я вспомнил, каково в утробе матери, когда ты плаваешь в тёплой любви, чувствуешь, что любим, желанен, ожидаем, и нет меж вами никаких преград…

…ЭйТи открыл глаза. Сопротивляясь зову ключа, он не дал себе распасться, раствориться, стать единым со Вселенной…

…Мы были единым существом, мы не могли понять, где заканчивается один и начинается второй…

…Взамен исчезнувших в пещере появилось новое существо. У него было две спины и одна голова. ЭйТи поднял голову, – рядом с замочной скважиной сидела девушка. Она ждала. ЭйТи не мог позволить ей ждать слишком долго. Он собрал всю свою энергию и кинул в неё. Девушку отшвырнуло к стене.

\- Джо, - позвал он будущего зятя и сам подполз к ключу. Кристалл слишком крепко сидел внутри замочной скважины. Королю нужна была помощь. Джо, насилу очнувшись, подполз следом. Вдвоём они выковыряли ключ. И всё кончилось. В пещеру вернулись Крайтон и Кот, зверь с двумя спинами исчез, предварительно распавшись на меня и Дэйва…

…Мы отделились друг от друга неохотно, но теперь я уже не боялся того, что нам предстояло. Даже если мы умрём, мы ничего не потеряем. Всё лучшее уже было. Только что.

\- Ну, - выставил я бластер. Дэйв кивнул. И мы вошли в портал.

Застав по другую сторону истекающих кровью и другими схожими по функциям жидкостями друзей. Блондинка валялась тут же, без сознания.

\- Пока вы там целовались… - проворчал ЭйТи, тяжело дыша.

Далее последовали суматошные минуты, когда мы перетаскивали стонущих и охающих в оба катера: ЭйТи, Джо и воскрешенную наноботами Крис, вместе с новенькой принцессой и валявшимся в коридоре (видимо, она сама его как следует стукнула) зеркальным двойником меня перенесли на Асмобиль, а Большое Мясо с вцепившимся в него Котом, все части Крайтона и другая Кочански стали пациентами Закари, присоединившись к Зоргу. Лора, узнав о ранении отца и жениха, перешла на Дикий Огонь. Листи остался в катере с паникующим роботом, чьё обезглавленное туловище никак не хотело отцепляться от него.

Так как я автоматически становился пилотом катера, то, отнеся свою зеркальную половину, я задержался в Асмобиле, надеясь на инструкции. Впрочем, мы просто должны были попасть в Штаб. На самом деле меня просто замучило любопытство, когда я услышал разговор короля со смертоносной блондинкой, оттаскивая туда Джо.

\- Я просто хотела закрыть дверь. На замок, - оправдывалась блондинка вяло – чем бы ЭйТи её ни шарахнул, в себя она полностью прийти не могла.

\- Но ты не можешь этого сделать. Ты просто распахнула её настежь.

\- Упс?

\- Вот именно. Печенья ты за это не получишь.

\- Джайлс?

\- И нет и да. А вот это, между прочим – что-то вроде Ангела. А ты ему нож в спину.

\- Ангелу нож в спину не помешает иногда. Для профилактики, - веки у принцессы закрывались, голос был сонным.

Ангелом ЭйТи назвал побледневшего Джо. Неудивительно, что я заинтересовался.

Следующий раз в кабине уже была Лора, впрочем, она не проявляла к своему двойнику открытой враждебности. Только ухаживала за Джо с таким остервенением, что я стал действительно опасаться за его здоровье.

А потом очнулся мой зеркальный двойник. Капитан Риммер, значится…

\- Эй, в твоём мире Листер – он какой? – я с самого начала хотел это узнать. Жаль, что тогда я слишком торопился, чтобы самому это поподробней узнать.

\- Эта жеманная сволочь? – уточнил капитан. – Интриган, стерва, расист, - перечислил он достоинства своего Дэйва.

\- Мы вернём его в зазеркалье, - сказал Алекс, заметив мой интерес к зазеркальному Риммеру.

\- Береги его там, - непонятно зачем пожелал я своей противоположности. Я ведь даже не знал, любят ли они друг друга там, у себя…

Блондинка – наконец мне назвали её имя, но я тут же забыл… Банни, что ли? – уже откровенно отмахивалась от наседающих на неё параллельных родственников.

\- Устала я от вас. Я спать буду, - повернулась она на бок и, устроившись поудобней, спокойно засопела.

Холли тихо запела какую-то колыбельную.

\- Ладно, веди катер в Штаб, там со всем остальным разберёмся, - дал мне ценные указания король, и я ретировался.

Почему-то кабина катера, чьим пилотом в данный момент я был, показалась мне гораздо меньше, чем кокпит Асмобиля, а ведь совсем недавно я мог поклясться, что этот катер гораздо просторней моего Дикого Огня. Наверное, тот растягивается, как свитер, решил я. После того, как там побывало 7 человек, 6 для него пустяки. А вот катерок нас семерых с половиной еле помещал – не растянулся ещё. Последний раз в нём было всего четыре особи.

\- Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, - философски заметил Холли с запястья Дэйва.

\- И не говори, - вздохнул я, садясь за баранку. Листи, ссылаясь на тесноту, пристроился у меня на коленях.

\- Чего? – осадил он чересчур пронзительный взгляд Крис из-под синяков, набитых ей блондинкой. Голову Крайтона, так и не отпустившего штанину Листи, она держала на коленях.

\- Да нет, ничего, - ответила та, пожав плечами. – Это нормально. Это называется тюремный синдром, – вы же в одной камере сидели.

\- Ага, тюремный синдром, - ухмыльнулся Дэйв и, наклонившись, поцеловал меня одними губами, нежно и мягко.

\- А я собрался переменить пол, - неожиданно высказался Крайтон.

\- А он у тебя был? – хмыкнул Дэйв.

\- Официально – нет. Поэтому я хочу официально называться женщиной.

Никто не знал, что жестянке можно на это ответить. Крышу у него сорвало, ну так это и так видно.

\- Ну, как он, жить будет? – искренне поинтересовался я у доктора перспективами Большого Мяса. Громила слабо подавал признаки жизни, когда мы с Листи тащили его к катеру.

\- Да, к счастью, жизненно важные органы у этой туши гораздо глубже длины этих кольев.

\- Ты простишь меня? Если бы я остался и был с вами, возможно, всего этого не произошло. Я имею в виду историю с Купогнилью.

\- Да не казни себя, - ответил Смит с усталостью в голосе. – Ничего бы не изменилось.

То ли он намекал на то, что я ничуть не лучше своего недоумка-сменщика, то ли полагал, что сам виноват в ситуации…

Я вздохнул и, выводя катер на курс, зарылся ухом в пахнущую невыветривающимся карри куртку Листи. Под ней весело стукало сердце, с моим в унисон.

\- В общем…- я не знал, как сообщить Дэйву такую новость. Я сам до конца не был уверен, что смогу вынести то, на что добровольно собирался пойти. – Мне придётся отработать все свои провинности в Сопротивлении, и… В общем, я не знаю, когда это всё кончится и кончится ли вообще…

\- Ну и ладно, - пожал он плечами.

Сердце у меня упало.

\- Ну, в смысле, - почувствовав, как моё сердце сбилось, добавил Листи, - какая нам разница, где. Сопротивление так Сопротивление. Ну и хрен с этой фермой на Фиджи, правда?

\- Правда, - тихо добавил я. А что тут ещё скажешь?

_(конец)_


End file.
